Shunnag the Filthmother
Location A dark wood in an unknown location, possibly in the Black Forest of Germany, although others say it is Aokigahara in Japan Appearance Shunnag is a giant black animal, although the kind of animal it is has never been clear. Some say that she resembles a goat, but she is huge and disgusting, and although there is definite hair or fur on the edges, all light falls into her, and the effect is like looking into a portal that opens up somewhere deep in space. Lair Shunnag already inhabits her lair. Because she transcends time and space, however, it has been thought that she can occupy any dark forest where terrible things have happened. Because of this, it is feared that no one will ever truly know which wood is her true home. History Shunnag has been encountered several times, and in her weakened, restful state, it was still nearly impossible for everyone who has ever encountered her to escape. These encounters have not been very well documented, especially since most of the people who encountered her either went insane or were severely injured. As such, not much history exists for her. However, secondhand reports have been passed down throughout the ages. There were many reports in the ancient world, and quite a few ancient manuscripts from the Middle Ages through the Renaissance regarding encounters with Shunnag. Prophets ranging from Nostradamus to Edgar Cayce have mentioned her in some way. Reports of her within the past two hundred years have been slim, but still existent. Of all the Horrors, Shunnag is considered one of the most active. Modus Operandi Shunnag rests in the woods, rarely allowing herself to be encountered. When some hapless soul does encounter her, she normally will simply show them things that make them realize they are but a small and worthless part of the universe, and they will go their own way, irrevocably maddened by the encounter. If they do persist, she will commit unspeakable acts to them, and they will either be destroyed, converted into some kind of monster, or return to civilization injured beyond belief. When Shunnag is awakened from her slumber to such a degree that she cannot fall back asleep, she angrily moves about the woods (and one time, in the 1600’s, she is said to have emerged into a small village, but since the village no longer exists this is unverifiable), and consumes everything in sight. The result of this consumption is that somewhere in the world, some time in the entire span of human history, a creature of darkness is generated and unleashed upon the world. It is said that Shunnag is responsible for every single monster that ever inhabited the Physical Plane. Avatar Shunnag takes no avatar. Servants Every creature is said to be a child of Shunnag. Power Shunnag transcends time and space. The very word “power” is meaningless to her. Her primary ability as has been chronicled by ESPER historians is her ability to generate monstrous physical creatures. There are times when she randomly births things that should not exist, and other times, when her power is greater and she is on one of her many rampages, she does it on purpose and the creatures she births appears in random points in time and space. It is widely thought that they maintain some of the thoughts, memories, and instincts of the original creature she defiles. Summonation Waking Shunnag is difficult. There may be certain rituals and spells that will help with this, and even discovering her and attacking her (a very foolish move) may be enough to do it. Offering Presenting Shunnag with the gift of your own life will wake her sufficiently. An entire cult devoted to her may be able to offer her enough lives to cause her to become fully awake and begin a rampage that will end the world. Gifts Shunnag’s gift is to turn those she devours into creatures of darkness and deposit them at a (seemingly) random point in time and space. Cults There are many small cults devoted to Shunnag. Many such cults are centered in Germany, but their actions have been declared insignificant by ESPER for the time being. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors